The Palest Black
by electr1cr3d
Summary: Narcissa is the youngest Black sister and with her family falling apart around her she is forced to do the right thing. Always, for the sake of everyone else. From Hogwarts and beyond. Mostly canon. NB/LM BB/RodL AB/TT implied NB/RabL
1. 1st of September 1966

_1st__ of September 1966_

Platform 9 ¾ was brimming with families; mothers and father bidding farewell to their sons and daughters for another school year, younger children crying and older children comforting first years. There was a distinct separation of people, those who had chose to dress in Muggle clothing, and those who hadn't. Without consideration it seemed that the former and the latter had separated themselves on the platform.

Cygnus Black III strode immediately to the side with the 'properly dressed' people, naturally those in robes. He did this knowingly, scoffing at the Muggle-dressed as he passed them.

'Pah. They shouldn't be allowed on here dressed like _that._'

His wife, Druella gave a slight nod in agreement. 'Quite right, Cygnus. Dressing like one of them is a disgrace to wizarding blood.' Her pale blue eyes pierced the crowd, falling on a Muggle-dressed mother and father fawning over their red-headed daughter. 'Prewetts!' She laughed, a cold, empty, humourless laugh. 'Pure-blood and dressed like Muggles?'

'Hmph. I bet their blood is muddy somewhere down the line.' Cygnus turned away from them, shaking his head. He was tall, good-looking, and well-built, even in his robes he gave the impression of being muscular. His face was cleanly shaven, but a shadow of dark hair remained. The hair of his head was thick, black and curly, slicked back with enormous amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, giving it an almost wet look. He wore robes of the blackest black, to match his eyes and his name.

Druella, on the other hand, had white-blonde hair that had been clipped back, strands now falling loose in the wind. She was elegant in her stance, graceful in her walk and slight in her touch. She was a most beautiful woman, looks only tarnished by the disgusted expression she usually wore upon her perfect features.

'But father… aren't the Prewett's related to us? I saw it on the family tree in Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion's house.' Their middle child, Andromeda asked. So far she'd been ignoring the conversation that had been going on between her parents, pretending to hang back a few steps in hope that she distanced herself from her family somewhat.

'They are barely related to us, Andromeda. Once upon a time they were a respectable, pure-blood family.' Cygnus stopped, they were almost at the train door now. He turned to address his family, in particular, his youngest daughter who was starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He knelt down in front of her for she took after her mother and was a small, petite, almost fragile girl. He put his hands on her shoulders, and smiled.

'Narcissa.' He squeezed her shoulders. 'I know you're going to make us proud. I don't need to tell you to behave, I know you will. I do, however, think you should keep an eye out on Bellatrix, you at least seem more mature than her.' Cygnus looked past Narcissa, at his eldest daughter Bellatrix, who was running the tip of her wand over her bare arms.

The small girl nodded. 'Yes, father.' It was crude to have favourites as parents, but Narcissa definitely was both Druella and Cygnus' most adored child. She was the most pampered, the most spoilt, the most cared-for, the most cherished and it showed markedly.

'Bellatrix will you behave yourself this year? And will you do something with your hair, for Merlin's sake! PUT AWAY YOUR WAND WHILST I AM TALKING TO YOU!' Druella snatched Bellatrix's wand from her hands, forcing the 15-year-old to snap out of her almost trance like state and glare at her mother. She whipped out her own wand instead, and started pointing it at Bellatrix's dark tresses, straightening them out and smoothening them. Bellatrix did not resist, but merely held her hand out impatiently which her mother eventually thrust her wand back into, not satisfied, merely defeated at the attempt she had made on Bellatrix's curls.

'Andromeda, take care of Narcissa, will you?' Cygnus asked, turning to his other dark-haired child. Sometimes it was frightening almost how alike Bellatrix and Andromeda looked, the only significant differences being that Andromeda's hair was a shade lighter, and she had a softer, more calming demeanour.

'Yes, of course.' She moved behind her younger sister and ruffled her hair slightly. Narcissa made a movement, to knock Andromeda's hand away but decided against it at the last minute, and tucked a strand of white-blonde hair behind her ear instead.

'No! I will look after Cissy.' Bellatrix had finally turned her attention to her father, and she pushed Andromeda aside to stand behind her youngest sister. Andromeda gave a look of shocked anger, and opened her mouth to say something, but her mother cut across her.

'Bellatrix, please, you can barely look after yourself.'

'Shut it, mother.'

'Bellatrix! Do not talk to you mother-'

Any further arguments were drowned out by the sound of whistles and horns, and quickened footsteps as people jogged to get on the train, heavy trunks and pets dragging behind them. Andromeda stepped on the Hogwarts Express first, followed by Narcissa who was ushered on by her father. Bellatrix followed reluctantly. Narcissa turned around to face her parents, quite anxious now the time had come to actually leave them, she looked at her father who beamed proudly at her, and her mother who even managed a weak smile of her own, before the door slammed shut and the great train rumbled to a start, leaving Narcissa without her parents for the first time in 11 years.


	2. Sisters Black and Brothers Lestrange

Narcissa stared at the door for a while, unsure of what to do and where to go. She felt a hand slip into her own, and tug it gently backwards. She looked around, Bellatrix was trying to lead her away from the train door and down into the carriages. Narcissa resisted, not on purpose, but out of uncertainty. Her sister stopped tugging and faced her.

'Come, Cissy.' Bellatrix pulled on Narcissa's hand once more, and this time she followed. Andromeda followed also, their trunks floating along behind her, as if pulled by invisible string. They walked a way down the carriage until they came to halt outside an almost empty compartment; almost empty that was, except for the small Hufflepuff boy sat in the corner caressing his toad. Bellatrix slid the door open forcefully, startling the young boy. She seemed to ignore him, as she directed their trunks onto the storage railings above. Bellatrix flopped down on the seat opposite the sandy-haired Hufflepuff and patted the leather beside her.

'Sit, Cissy.' Narcissa did so, and looked across at the young boy, he jumped again, startled at having caught her eye, it appeared. Narcissa frowned gently, and quirked an eyebrow at his behaviour, it certainly was very strange, perhaps he was just a shy child.

'Bella.' Andromeda was still stood in the doorway, an almost bored expression on her face. 'I'm going to find my friends.'

'Yes, whatever, Andy. I'll see you later, I suppose.' Bellatrix waved a hand at Andromeda, who shut the door behind her and walked out of sight. Narcissa watched, intrigued as to why Andromeda wasn't sitting with them.

'Why isn't Andy sitting with us?' She asked, not taking her eyes of the compartment window as a few stragglers walked past, trunks trailing behind them. It appeared odd to Narcissa because she was so used to it being the 3 of them, together, whenever the school holidays were in swing.

'She doesn't like to sit with me much, thinks my friends are horrid, she does.'

'Who does she sit with then?'

'Her own friends. Weird lot. Misfits from all the other Houses too, probably Mudbloods.' Bellatrix examined her painted black nails, where some of the colour had began to chip off. Out of focus she could see the sandy-haired young boy staring at her, as if awestruck.

'Got a toad, have you?' She asked him, still examining her nails. He didn't seem to register that he was speaking to her for a few moments until he nodded.

'Me mam bought us it, a present it was, for gettin' into 'Ogwarts.' His accent was thick, not the sort of accent you would expect from a boy who looked like he did.

'Getting into Hogwarts?' Bellatrix looked at him now, her hand dropping to her side as if she was bored of looking at it. 'Where else are you supposed to go? Are you from near Durmstrang?'

The boys face contorted with confusion, he opened his mouth to speak and shut it again, he repeated this a few times. 'No, I was supposed to go to me local comprehensive, I was, but then I got the letter, see, telling me to go to 'Ogwarts because I'm a wizard and that. Proper shock it-'

Bellatrix looked as if she had been struck on the face. 'Out!' She whipped out her wand with incredible speed and pointed it at the boy's small, tanned face. He whimpered, scrambling back as far as he could on the seat. His toad slipped out of his hands and jumped to the floor. 'Get out!' He made a movement to snatch his toad from off the floor but Bellatrix jumped up, grabbed him by the collar with one hand and flung the door open with the other. She thrust him into the corridor with incredible strength, he hit the wall of the train with a thud and slid downwards, his knees close to his chest.

'My-My toad!' He outstretched an arm, making to grab for his toad who had hopped out through the door. Bellatrix stood on his fingers and he let out a loud cry. By now people had began to emerge from the compartments all along the train, inspecting what the noise was.

'_Wingardium Leviosa!' _The toad flew up into the air, level with Bellatrix's wand. She gave a forceful flick, and it hit the boy in the face. He screamed, people who had crowded to watch gasped, a few laughed. He clutched his face as the toad hopped away down the corridor. No one dared move, Bellatrix had her wand pointed at the boy still, but had removed her boot from his fingers, when a hand came into view and forced her wand away and downwards. A teenage boy, around the same age as Bellatrix herself, stood in front of her. He was stood very close. Narcissa thought that Bellatrix was sure to push him away for daring to invade her personal space as much he was doing. His expression was unreadable for a moment, until a cocky smirk spread across his face.

'Causing trouble already, Bella? We've barely be on the train for 10 minutes.'

'Pah!' She huffed, sounding incredibly like Cygnus Black. 'Serves him right, doesn't it?' She moved her head to look at him, and raised it in a threatening way. 'Get out of my sight, you! Don't come near me or my sister again, or you'll be eating that toad next time.'

He staggered upwards, swept up his toad and ran out of sight, through the throng of people still gathered around. Bellatrix glowered at them.

'Show's over, alright?' The crowd thinned instantly, people mostly moving out of the way before she started attacking them. She let out a heavy sigh, blowing dark curls out of her face.

The boy continued to smirk, and laughed lightly, amused by Bellatrix's expression. He was short in height, but still stood as tall as Bellatrix, probably an inch or so taller. He was a slight boy, but not overly so. He was good-looking, but no one would call him handsome. He was just average. His dark auburn hair was almost to his shoulders, starting to wave at the ends, but looked well-cared for. Narcissa stared at him subconsciously for a few moments, until he peered past her sister's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. His expression turned quizzical.

'Your sister?' He asked Bellatrix, inclining his head over her shoulder.

Bellatrix did not turn around. 'Yes. The youngest and the last.'

He stepped past Bellatrix and occupied the seat where the Hufflepuff boy had previously sat, another boy followed him in and sat next to him, looking out of the compartment window as Narcissa had done. After some time Bellatrix closed the door, and returned to her seat besides her sister.

'She does not look like you, or the other one.' He spoke to Bellatrix, whilst looking at Narcissa. Narcissa felt almost uncomfortable at his gaze, and only looked into his green eyes for a second before looking downwards.

'No. She's lucky. Who wants to look like Andromeda, anyway?' Bellatrix replied, but there was no truth in her remark, for all 3 of the young Black sisters were blessed with good-looks, as were most of the Black family that they descended from.

'What's her name?'

'My name is Narcissa.' Narcissa spoke, but still did not look him in the eyes. She didn't see a slight smile spread across his face. Instead, she looked at the boy sat next to him, who still appeared not to pay any attention to any of them.

'She's very pretty, Bella.'

'She's very 11, Rodolphus.' Bellatrix twirled her wand in her fingers, looking at Rodolphus sceptically.

He laughed, a warm chuckle, and his eyes lit up. 'Bella, Bella. My affections already belong to another Black sister, you know this.'

'I had no idea you felt that way about our Andy.' The corned of Bellatrix's lip curled up into a smirk as she looked up from her wand to the auburn-haired boy. He laughed again.

'You know I don't mean _her_-'

'Watch your tone, she's still my sister.'

'Of course, I'm sorry. I merely meant to say… You know what I mean Bellatrix, don't play with me.'

'Oh, but it's so fun, Rod.' Bellatrix gave a fake pout. Rodolphus gave a snort, knowing that it was very true. He seemed to be lost at what to say next, until he looked as if he suddenly remember something, and opened his mouth sharply, inhaling air.

'I forgot.' He said to himself. 'This is Rabastan Lestrange, my little brother. He's starting this year too.' Rodolphus looked at Narcissa again, expecting her to say something, but she simply stared at him. The younger boy finally looked up, and at Narcissa. His expression probably mirrored her own, completely nonchalant. He was remarkably like his brother in looks, but also remarkably more handsome. His hair was shorter and straighter, and was styled into a loose side-parting.

'What house do you think you'll be in? I think I'll be in Syltherin, my whole family are.' Rabastan spoke, his voice kind with a laid-back, comfortable quality to it.

'She'll be in Syltherin, _our_ whole family are too.' Bellatrix cut in, before Narcissa could even open her mouth to answer.

'Bella, let her talk for herself.' Rodolphus said.

'She'll talk if she wants to talk, Rodolphus, I'm not stopping her! Don't you tell me what to do, anyway.'

They bickered for a while, and then began talking about things that had happened over summer, news that they had heard or gossip about other students. Narcissa didn't pay much attention, not really knowing any of the people they were talking about, so it didn't hold much interest for her.

'I suppose I'll be in Slytherin too. I think I'd be quite ashamed if I wasn't.' As she spoke, her mind flashed to images of her house, and the old Syltherin banners that hung there in some of the rooms from her mother and father's days at Hogwarts. A sudden panic clenched in the pit of her stomach, one that had not been present previously, she supposed, because of the presence and support of her elder sisters.

'Bella.' Her voice was low, and almost urgent. Bellatrix stopped talking to Rodolphus and looked to her side, Narcissa looked at her sister's black eyes. 'What if I'm not in Syltherin?'

'Oh, Cissy, you will be.' Her voice was soft, almost tender, a rarity for Bellatrix.

'But… what if I'm not? What will mother and father say? I-' Her voice cracked slightly, and she could feel her cheeks flushing because Rodolphus and Rabastan were both watching the exchange.

'Hey…' Bellatrix took her hand again, and furrowed her brow in concern. 'You will be in Slytherin, and if not-' She gave a shrug, and shook her head. 'It doesn't matter, you're still my Cissy.' She nodded. 'My Cissy.' She repeated.

And as Bellatrix looked down at her younger sister, showing genuine concern that Narcissa knew she would not show for anyone else, she felt relieved, she felt the metaphorical hand on her stomach slacken it's grip. It was enough for her to know that to Bellatrix it didn't matter what House she ended up in.


	3. After Dinner

As it so happened, Narcissa needn't of worried at all about not being placed in Slytherin, for she had been, much to the enjoyment of Bellatrix, who had got up on the bench and had clapped wildly. Andromeda had given her a kind smile, and a nod of reassurance that made Narcissa swell with pride.

She ate her food at the Slytherin table, seated next to Bellatrix and surrounded by all her friends. It was strange seeing Bellatrix interacting with others, Narcissa was more used to finding her curled up on a chair in their library at home, reading books that she really ought not to. She watched Bellatrix with curiosity that night, watched her as she laughed and joked with her friends. She wondered if Bellatrix did consider them friends, or rather just companions or acquaintances. To Narcissa it seemed that Bellatrix was the leader, the person to whom all the other people gathered around. It made her smile to think of her sister like this.

Bellatrix had been quick to introduce Narcissa to everyone, and Narcissa had been quicker to forget their names. Narcissa's hand had ached from the amount of times people had shook it, and names and blank faces swam in her mind. She'd never been good with names, and it certainly didn't help by having numerous new ones thrust upon her in the space of 5 minutes. Bellatrix had shown her off, as if she was a trophy to be treasured.

They made their way down to the Slytherin Common Room late that night, led by Rodolphus who had been made a Prefect this year. Bellatrix took delight in throwing this little fact in his face every couple of seconds.

'Oh, sir. Oh, Mr. Lestrange, I'm a poor, itty bitty first year and I don't know where to go. Will you show me? Will you show me what to do, Mr. Prefect?' Bellatrix had jogged to the front of the pack of first years and began walking backwards, bottom lip stuck out in a mock pout.

Rodolphus seemed to bite his tongue. 'Will I show you what to do, Bellatrix?' He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

'Oh, now, now, Rod.' She leaned inwards, and he stopped abruptly, various first years crashing into his back and pushing him forwards. His nose almost touched Bellatrix's, and she grinned. Narcissa frowned, feeling uncomfortable at the sight, and quickly turned to examine the wall.

'Put it away.' Bellatrix whispered, raising her eyebrows. She puckered her lips and Rodolphus pushed her aside.

'Go away, Bella!' His voice was harsh and cold, and he stormed off down the corridor.

'Spoil-sport!' Bellatrix called after him.

When they reached the dungeon-based Common Room most of the students retired to their beds immediately. Narcissa thought this was a good idea, she was tired and full and wanted a long, nice sleep to be prepared for her lessons tomorrow. She doubted she would sleep well though, there was too much excitement dancing around in the pit of her stomach.

She yawned, and she covered her mouth as she did so, having been taught to from an early age. She was just about to slip away when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards, she groaned slightly when she saw that it was Bellatrix.

'Bella,' Narcissa pouted, and pulled a face. 'I'm tired, I want to go to sleep.'

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. 'You can. I just want to introduce you to someone.'

'I've met enough people!' Narcissa protested, not allowing Bellatrix to pull her along.

'Narcissa.' Bellatrix's voice suddenly turned commanding, as a sign that she was fast losing patience. She knew, from past experience, that it was better for everyone just to go along with Bellatrix. It meant putting up with tedious games, it meant listening to her whilst she read passages from their father's Dark Arts books, it meant watching her as she performed spells and hexes on innocent animals in their large back garden.

Bellatrix placed a hand on her hip and chewed her tongue, waiting for Narcissa to say something.

Narcissa managed a weak smile. 'I'm sorry.'

Bellatrix remained still for a moment, before nodding. 'You can have your beauty sleep soon, Cissy, I won't keep you long.' She grabbed Narcissa's hand and stood on the tips of her toes, looking for someone in the crowd of Slytherins. 'Ah!' She led them through the crowd, that was through and not around, for people parted when they saw her coming. They were walking towards Rodolphus, Rabastan and another boy that looked the same age as Narcissa.

Rodolphus had a stony expression when he looked at Bellatrix, but she seemed not to notice. She almost placed Narcissa in front of her, and took stand behind her, hands resting on her younger sister's shoulders.

Narcissa gazed at the boy who's name she did not know. He was tall for his age, taller than both Narcissa and Rabastan. He had an elegant face that the only word Narcissa could find to describe was pretty, which she never tended to associate with boys. He was watching Rodolphus, who was talking to him, with intent. He had white-blonde hair, much like Narcissa's but whiter, if that was at all possible. His eyes, Narcissa was almost transfixed, his eyes were so pale, the palest grey she had ever seen.

He glanced at her and Narcissa looked at the floor, the shadow of a blush creeping on her cheeks at having been caught staring when it was so rude.

'What did you say his name was, Rod?'

Rodolphus looked at Bellatrix, he seemed to struggle with his expression, as if he wanted to stay mad at her but couldn't.

'Malfoy, his name is Lucius Malfoy.'

The white-haired boy nodded.

'This is Narcissa.' Bellatrix squeezed Narcissa's shoulders. 'Thought you two could be friends.'


	4. In The Name

The first week passed without anything eventful. Narcissa had gotten used to the castle and it's strange ways faster than most, mainly thanks to Andromeda's warnings of hidden walls and short-cuts and joking steps that shrank away when you stepped on them.

She found the work enjoyable, and was glad to say that she performed well in the majority of her classes. Her Charms Professor had marvelled at her quick and neat wandwork, saying it was the neatest she'd seen in a long, long time and that her control was magnificent for one so young.

She'd received similar comments from her Professor of Potions and Slytherin Head of House, Professor Slughorn. Also from her Transfiguration Professor who was positively delighted by her perfect stainless steel needle that she had produced in her second lesson. There were a few subjects that Narcissa herself didn't care for, however, one of them being Herbology, substantially due to the fact that she hated working in the grubby greenhouses and getting dirt under her fingernails whilst trying to avoid being attacked by various screaming and biting plants. She would have been quite interested in History of Magic also, if it wasn't for the teacher who taught it as he were almost dead.

There were some things that intrigued Narcissa about her Professors; one was that every single one seemed to have some reaction to her name when calling the register, for example Professor Slughorn had practically done a jig around the dungeon and her Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher appeared to have a minor nervous break down. This had amused Narcissa, for her Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson had taken place on Thursday afternoon and she was aware that Bellatrix had had the subject that very morning. She had an inkling that his extreme reaction had something to do with her eldest sibling.

Her worst lesson by far had been her Flying lesson. Narcissa had tried her hardest, but the broom seemed reluctant to go anywhere near her hand. When she had finally managed to mount it she had been so terrified that it had shook violently as she guided it forwards and she dismounted for fear of being thrown off. Rabastan and Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed to excel at Flying, and Narcissa had watched in slight envy as the raced each other round the Quidditch Pitch.

Narcissa spent her times in lessons with Rabastan and they had been quick to bond. He had a good sense of humour and Narcissa found herself giggling more than once behind her hands at his jokes. She had spoken to Lucius a few times, but generally found his company dull and he seemed even less interested in her, preferring to spend time surrounded by his "numb-skull" friends as Rabastan called them.

Out of lesson she spent even more time with Rabastan, although it was in the company of Bellatrix and Rodolphus and the rest of their friends. Lucius was part of this wider-circle also and seemed to hold a certain authority over some of the other Slytherins, some even in the years above him. This had not gone unnoticed by Narcissa.

'Rabastan.' Narcissa said, sometime during their second week when they were walking along the grounds, having just passed Lucius and two other Slytherin boys.

'Mm?'

'Have you noticed how popular Malfoy is already?' She frowned. 'I mean, he's not exactly the most interesting person, is he?'

Rabastan laughed, and shook his head. 'It's not that, Narcissa. It's his name, isn't it?'

'What do you mean?'

'He's a Malfoy. He's pure-blood, wealthy, comes from a very, very powerful family.' He stopped walking, and gazed over at Malfoy. Narcissa stopped and followed his gaze, Malfoy was talking, exaggerating points with his hands and the two Slytherin boys seemed captivated, and nodded vigorously. 'It's the same with you and me. More you though.' He added, with a smile.

'I never thought about it like that.' She said, as she brushed strands of white-blonde hair from her face. She had held it in place with a black hair-band that day, but the wind was proving to be a stronger force.

Rabastan flopped down on the grass, and held up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he looked up at her. 'Never heard your mother and father go off on one about pure-blood families?'

Narcissa lowered herself on the ground beside him, making sure her skirt was not riding up before sitting down properly. She crossed her legs at her ankles, and lent back on her palms. 'Yes. I have.' It was true, on many occasions she had heard her mother and father converse with each other about pure-blood lineage, and scold the thought of Muggle-borns or even half-bloods.

'That's basically it, I think, I mean… he's a bit of an arrogant git, so it can't be his personality.'

Narcissa laughed gently, but did not remove her eyes from Lucius.

'I suppose…' Rabastan paused. 'I suppose it's a bit different for us though, we're younger siblings, all eyes are on other people. Although, I have noticed a lot of eyes on you.'

Narcissa stopped staring at Malfoy and looked at Rabastan with her mouth open. 'What? Why? What have I done?'

The auburn haired boy chuckled, green eyes glinting mischievously. 'You haven't done anything.'

'Then why are people looking at me, Rabastan?' She asked, rather forcefully, she didn't really want to be hated by everyone else for some unknown reason within the first couple of weeks.

'I don't know, Narcissa.' He shrugged and looked away from her, a small sigh escaping his lips. Narcissa frowned at him, but was aware that he wasn't going to say anymore. She was slightly worried, but it was a comfort for her to know that she had Bellatrix looking out for her and from the things she had observed within the castle already Bellatrix was not someone who other people crossed easily.

They sat together in silence for a while, watching the sky and the other students who strolled the grounds until a great bell rang in the distance signalling lunch. They followed eagerly.


	5. 12 Grimmauld Place

A/N: I struggled with this chapter, forgive me because it's so short!

_12 Grimmauld Place_

Christmas soon fell on Hogwarts and Narcissa forgot all about people looking at her, she awoke one chilly morning to find that the castle grounds had been doused with a feet of snow in the space of a single night. She had thrown herself out of bed and ran toward the window, staring out at the great grounds that were now layered with white. Narcissa was particularly partial to snow and to winter in general. It was her favourite time of year; she enjoyed the grand decorations, the present giving and the whole atmosphere of the holiday.

As was tradition, the Black family celebrated their Christmas together, so Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda left Hogwarts one afternoon and travelled with their parents to another Black household, this one situated in the heart of London.

There was snow there too and in the small square in which the house stood it remained mostly untouched. It was a Muggle housing district that was, Narcissa supposed, quite scruffy. The houses were tall and built with grey bricks and were considerably old, for Muggle houses, at least. Narcissa had often stood outside, and gazed up at the once-grand building and wondered what it used to look like, before the Muggle's came and wrecked it, as they tended to.

Cygnus usually made the same comment every time they arrived outside 12 Grimmauld Place, but this time he remained quiet and instead shot a knowing look at his wife who shrugged in return. Naturally, he was appalled at the fact that his sister had chosen to reside in a Muggle area, when really it was the opposite. The Black family had been in that house for decades until Muggles started moving in next door, across from the street, and all around but they were far to proud to give up their home.

Narcissa's Aunt Walburga occupied the house with her husband, Orion and their two young sons Sirius and Regulus. Her Uncle Alphard, Cygnus' younger brother also lived there too, as he had no wife or family of his own.

Cygnus rapped on the door. Shouting could be heard from inside, high, shrill shouting that was unmistakably the voice of Walburga Black.

'… SIRIUS PUT THAT DOWN. GET AWAY FROM THERE!'

Bellatrix laughed, Narcissa smiled and Andromeda did neither, instead she looked mildly disgusted.

'ORION, CONTROL YOUR CHILDREN. I WILL NOT HAVE THEM BEHAVING LIKE THAT.'

'Yes, dear!'

'DON'T "YES, DEAR," ME, JUST DO IT, WILL YOU.'

'Yes, dear!'

The door was opened eventually by a startlingly younger version of Cygnus, but instead of the tamed hair of his brother, he had long, dark curls that reached beyond his shoulders and a unkempt black beard.

'Dear brother!' He exclaimed with an easy smile that caused cracks and wrinkles to form around his eyes, as if he spent much of his time laughing.

'Alphard.' Cygnus nodded stiffly and became quite stiff-lipped.

'Come in, come in.' He held open the door and allowed them all to pass. 'Lovely to see you Druella, stunning as always. Bellatrix, Andromeda, how you've grown! Little Narcissa, precious as ever.' Alphard ruffled her hair as she passed and gave a broad smile.

From a door way off to the right a slim dark-haired man emerged, holding two young boys by their arms as if he were escorting them from the room. He was a tall, weedy man with shortly-shaven black hair. His face had a kind quality to it, but he looked exhausted, almost as if he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in seven years.

He smiled weakly when he spotted them, and in his momentary distraction the two young boys took the chance to run off and away, disappearing upstairs further into the house. He made to call after them, but gave it up as a lost hope.

Cygnus chuckled, it was no secret that he'd always wanted boys of his own.

'Boys, eh?' The man, Cygnus' brother-in-law, Orion asked.

Cygnus snorted. 'I wouldn't know, would I?'

Orion looked sheepish for a moment, and rubbed the back of his head. 'I guess not.'

'ORION. IS THAT CYGNUS? BRING THEM DOWN HERE, DINNER IS ALMOST READY.'

With a great, heaving sigh Orion led them down into the basement kitchen.


	6. Pure Blood Dining

The table was set elegantly down in the basement kitchen-come-dining area. Silver and crystal shimmered in the low light distributed by candles on the brick walls. A House-Elf bustled around the kitchen, placing down last minute items of cutlery and scurrying back over to the stove to stir the pan stewing there.

Already seated at the head of the table was Aunt Walburga. She was a Black, through and through. Raven coloured hair cascaded down her back, it had been magically fixed to be straight and glossy. She had dark eyes, and a constant disdainful expression. She drummed her pale fingers on the table top gently as Narcissa and the others made their way into the kitchen and stood around the table.

'Kreacher!' She barked, her voice cold and commanding.

The House-Elf stopped stirring, whirled around and scuttled over to Walburga, he then bent so low that his long, hooked nose touched the stone-clad floor.

'You haven't took their coats! Have I taught you nothing? You are shameful. Take their coats, and do it fast.' She didn't even bother to look at the House-Elf but merely frowned and turned up her nose.

There was silence as they each handed their travelling robes to Kreacher and he hobbled out of the room, slightly overweighed by their coats. Sounds of thumping could be heard all along the wall of the basement, Kreacher was clearly punishing himself for his master.

Walburga seemed indifferent to the noises, as she finally turned to her guests and gestured with a wave of her wand and hand for them to sit down. The chairs sprang back, as if each pulled out by an invisible person and the Black family sat down.

'ORION.' She bellowed, suddenly, silver and crystal clattering on the table from the noise. Druella and Narcissa winced.

Orion popped his head around the doorway.

'Get Sirius and Regulus and sit down.' Walburga's expression did not change one bit.

Orion disappeared through the door and Alphard appeared in his place. Narcissa had seated herself next to Andromeda with Bellatrix on her other side, her mother had sat beside Bellatrix, presumably to keep a watchful eye over her. Alphard seated himself next to Cygnus, opposite Narcissa.

Walburga cleared her throat loudly. 'Cygnus, how are you?'

'Good. I am good. How are you?' He replied, looking down the table to talk to her.

'Ah, I am also well.' She nodded. She glanced at the doorway, growing incredibly impatient.

'I do like this silverware Walburga, is it Goblin made?' Druella asked, making polite and boring conversation as she picked up a silver fork.

'Naturally, Druella.' She pulled a face, as if she thought ill of Druella's question. Druella's jaw locked as she placed the fork down, then turned her attention away. Eventually, after a few awkward moments of silence Walburga cleared her throat again. 'How is Hogwarts, girls? I dare say it's gone downhill since my day, what with the current headmaster.'

Bellatrix was the one to reply, she looked up to their Aunt Walburga more than anyone else. 'Dumbledore is a farce, there's Mudbloods running riot around the castle.'

'Mm, about as much use as a chocolate fire-guard, isn't he?' Cygnus snorted.

'I'd have to say, dear family, I do disagree. Dumbledore is a fine, fine man, probably the best headm-' Alphard had begun to speak but was abruptly cut off by his sister.

'Phineas Nigellus Black was the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen!' Walburga thumped her fist on the table, sending an earthquake through the wood.

'You never let me finish, Walburga.' Alphard smiled, almost to spite his sister. 'I think Dumbledore is the finest headmaster Hogwarts has seen since our Phineas.'

Walburga shot a disgusted look at her brother. 'KREACHER.' There was a crack and the House-Elf appeared beside his master.

'Yes, master?'

'What have you being doing? Serve the food, fill the glasses, do your job otherwise I'll be mounting your head on a plaque sooner than thought.'

Kreacher looked incredibly frightened for a second until he bowed low once more, and then hurtled around the kitchen pouring wine and pumpkin juice and then serving them a great dinner. Meanwhile Orion reappeared through the doorway looking rather dishevelled as he guided Sirius and Regulus by their elbows. Rather forcefully he placed them in their chairs and took a seat at the opposite end of the table from his wife.

They began eating the food that the House-Elf had prepared for them, idle chatter floating across the table. Andromeda mostly listened, but it was at times like this, when the talk was light and pleasant and didn't involve the depressing views of her ancestors that she actually felt like she belonged in her family. She did, for the most part like them. She couldn't really help it, they were her family after all.

Narcissa remained the quietest on the table, half-way through the meal Sirius and Regulus had gotten off their chairs and started to run around the room, under the table and through people's legs. It made Andromeda laugh, and it made Narcissa smile. Bellatrix, it seemed, was going to great lengths to impress her Aunt, and kept interjecting her low opinions on the current state of Hogwarts.

'As I was saying before,' Walburga began. She paused to get everyone's attention. 'Albus Dumbledore should not be headmaster, no, not one bit. Anyone could do a better job than that old fool.'

'Pah!' Alphard slammed down his fork, after uttering the trademark Black scoff. 'Could _you_ do any better, Walburga?'

'I'd do a damn sight better than you would. You can't even get married or produce an heir, if you weren't my brother I'd throw you out of this house instantly.' Her dark eyes flashed dangerously as she glowered at her brother, daring him to reply.

'Marriage?' A look of mock surprise etched on his face. 'You married your own cousin!'

'Erm… Second cousin.' Orion interupted.

'Who better to marry than a fellow Black?' Walburga stood up fast and the wooden chair clattered to the floor behind her. Cygnus and Alphard jumped to their feet also, Druella looked positively horrified.

'That is deranged, Walburga. You would rather marry your own relative than not marry at all?'

'NO! NO, ALPHARD. I WOULD RATHER MARRY A PURE-BLOOD THAN NOT MARRY AT ALL!'

Orion had eventually got to his feet, but instead of jumping in to defend his wife he ushered Sirius and Regulus from the room and came back to gesture for Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa to follow him. Bellatrix resisted, frowning as she looked from her Aunt to her Uncle, but eventually followed also. They walked behind him as he guided them back up the stairs and into the first-floor sitting room.

'Uncle Orion?' Bellatrix asked, when he had shut the door of the sitting room behind them in a feeble attempt to drown out the noise of screaming coming from the basement. He sunk down onto the sofa, and rubbed his weary eyes.

Bleakly he turned to his niece. 'Yes, Bellatrix?'

'Can we go to our room?'

He shook his head, not in a denying manner, more in a tired and no-longer-bothered manner. 'Of course.'

Andromeda was lingering close to the lit fire, she had picked a large leather bound book up from off the mantle piece and started flicking through the pages.

Narcissa looked at Bellatrix who jerked her head to the door, and the blonde turned to Andromeda.

'Andy?' Narcissa asked, rather timidly.

'Hmm?' Andromeda looked up from the book, looking almost startled.

'Are you coming too?'

Andromeda bit her lip and seemed to contemplate the question before shaking her head. 'No, I think I'll stay here but… thanks, Cissy.' She smiled, it was a strange sort of smile, for smiles tended to mean happiness but Andromeda's eyes looked quite sad.

'Oh.' Narcissa nodded and tried to keep the disappointment from her voice. She followed Bellatrix up the stairs a little more reluctantly than usually would.


	7. Unforgivable Curses

Bellatrix lay down on one of the three beds on her stomach, dark curls touching the red silk covers lightly. Narcissa sat down on the edge of the bed and when she finally turned to look at her elder sister, unable to bare the silence any longer she found Bellatrix had gotten out her wand and was making a dead spider float around the room.

'That is horrible.' Narcissa cringed as Bellatrix made the spider do back-flips in the air, she was amused by it, a smirk playing on her lips until Narcissa spoke.

Bellatrix sighed and let the spider drop to the floor. 'I'm bored.'

'You're always bored.'

Bellatrix laughed and gave a slight shrug. 'I want to do something.'

Narcissa frowned instantly, when Bellatrix was bored she tended to get into trouble as a way of conquering said boredom.

'Hmm.' The dark haired sister pouted, before exhaling sharply and jumping off the bed, causing Narcissa to bounce gently. '_Accio bag!_' There was silence for a while and then the sounds of thumping could be heard upon the dark wooden door. Bellatrix wrenched it open and her bag flew into her arms.

Narcissa watched, as she tended to do, as Bellatrix sat down on the bed beside her and began rifling through her school bag. She started handing things to Narcissa, presumably so she could empty the contents to reach the bottom. By the end of it Narcissa had piles of broken quills and old Chocolate Frog wrappers and loose Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in her cupped hands. She looked down at the pile, incredibly disgusted, but Bellatrix took no notice.

'Here!' Bellatrix exclaimed as she pulled out a large, tatty and rather dishevelled book. She wiped it with the sleeve of her jumper first, as there seemed to be some residue on the front. Narcissa wasn't sure how Bellatrix could not have found the thing instantly, it wasn't exactly small.

'Ugh.' Narcissa scrunched up her face and held her hands out as far in front her of possible, something in the pile of stuff she was holding had started to wriggle.

Bellatrix chuckled at Narcissa's expression and held her bag open for Narcissa to dump the stuff back into, which she did without a second thought. She then sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. She patted the fabric next to her and Narcissa moved to sit next to her sister, looking down at the closed book in her hands. It was definitely old, the corners were faded and in places it was light, but in others strikingly dark. The only writing on the front was a small title in the top right hand corner in a language that Narcissa could not read.

'What is it?' The younger sister added, her voice barely a whisper.

'You'll see.' Bellatrix opened the book, and flipped through the pages, as if searching for something, it was all in the same strange language as the title on the front.

'Can you read it?' Narcissa asked, curious as to what the words said.

'No, but Rodolphus can. He's been translating it for me.' The pages wafted a musty smell towards them, and Narcissa pulled a face just as Bellatrix came to a stop on a page with a roughly scribbled note wedged between. She extracted the note with care, and unfolded it with one hand. 'Here.' She placed the book down on the bed beside her legs face down, careful to keep the page.

'What is it about?' The blonde asked, not knowing whether she truly wanted to know the answer or not.

'Have you ever heard of Unforgivable Curses, Cissy?'

'I… No, I haven't.'

Bellatrix let out a short laugh. 'Good. They're probably the three most powerful spells that any witch or wizard can cast; of course, you have to really mean them. I think, I'm not so sure. Rodolphus can only translate little snippets here and there, we're not supposed to have this book-'

'Where did you get it?' Narcissa's eyebrows knitted together gently.

'The Restricted Section.'

Narcissa gasped, and placed a her hand over her mouth. 'But you're not allowed to go there without permission.'

'I had permission. After a fashion, anyway.'

'Do I want to know?'

'Well, I…' Bellatrix laughed, almost giggled, and Narcissa was quite certain that she did not want to know. 'I happen to know one of these curses already. It doesn't make much sense until I read this to you, so I'll tell you about that curse first.'

Narcissa did not speak.

'It's called the Imperious Curse.' Bellatrix began, dropping her voice so low that Narcissa had to strain to hear it. '_"The Imperious Curse is notorious for it's ability to allow the caster to completely control the actions of their victim. It was widely used within the wizarding world until it's consequent ban-"_ Well, that bit is boring, so I told Rodolphus to translate the most important bits- _"It is implemented by pointing one's wand at one's desired victim and pronouncing 'Imperio,' the casting power of the caster can alter the duration, strength and control of the curse," _blah, blah, blah.'

'It's banned?'

'They're all banned, if you're caught casting one, or you're found to have cast one, it means a lifetime's spell in Azkaban.'

'Azkaban? But Bella, if you've cast this curse-'

'I won't go to Azkaban, I'm not that stupid, I covered my tracks. Besides, I didn't use it for anything bad, I just… _persuaded_ Professor Slughorn to write me a note allowing me to enter the Restricted Section. Ssh, listen to the rest.' Bellatrix waved her wand and Narcissa bit her tongue, keeping back her words.

'Here, the next one is my favourite. _"The Cruciatus Curse allows the caster to render the victim completely immovable by causing them physically and mentally unbearable pain. It is said, by those who have been victims of the curse, that it feels like an immeasurable number of knives and needles searing and tearing at every inch of one's body. It is often debated as to which curse is worse; the Cruciatus Curse or what is known as the Killing Curse, for the Cruciatus Curse can cause permanent damage if implemented with enough force and desire to harm one's victim. It is cast by pronouncing 'Crucio' whilst having one's wand pointed at one's victim, however it is to be noted that it takes a true desire to want to cause pain to the victim and if not used correctly may just cause a light, rather pleasant tickling sensation."_'

Narcissa said nothing but stared, open-mouthed, at the note in her sister's hand. She couldn't believe that a curse like that even existed. When would anyone ever want to cause harm to anyone like that? Bellatrix had said that that was her favourite, did that mean she had used it already?

'Bella, have you used that curse?' Without her knowing one of Narcissa's hands had scrunched around the bed sheets.

'No.'

Narcissa's grip loosened.

'Cissy?' Bellatrix asked, voice a whisper and toned with concern.

'Yes?'

'I'm not… I wouldn't use a curse like that for no reason, you know this, don't you?'

'I-'

'Don't you, Cissy?' Her voice became more commanding and raised slightly.

'Yes, Bella.'

'I think I should read you the next one some other time.' Bellatrix picked up the book and slotted the note back in before shutting it. 'It's late. I'm tired.' Bellatrix shifted, and eventually got to her feet. She placed the dark book back into her bag before changing into her sleepwear. When she had just pulled her shirt over her head, hair tousled and scruffy, Andromeda walked in.

'Andy, are you okay?' Bellatrix asked, frowning up at her younger sister.

Andromeda smiled weakly, and shook her head. Her eyes seemed bloodshot, as if she'd been crying.

'Andy?' Bellatrix stood up and took steps towards her sister.

'I just-' Andromeda's voice cracked, and her eyes welled with unshed tears.

'Hey.' Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Andromeda, who promptly cried onto her shoulder. Narcissa stood up also, feeling uncomfortable and rather useless.

'I just-I hate it-I-' Andromeda stammered, speaking through gasps and sobs.

Bellatrix sighed. 'I know.'

'You know?' The younger sibling pulled away, looking into Bellatrix's dark eyes.

'I know.' Bellatrix nodded, 'You don't like it when they argue, right?'

'Right.' Andromeda looked down, eyes gazing at the wooden flooring. She breathed steadily and slowly, and eventually calmed. 'I'm going to get changed.'

The elder sister nodded, and let Andromeda go and they both stood and watched as she left the room. Uncomfortable silence lingering between them. Bellatrix did not say anything as she got into the bed on the furthest left, leaving Narcissa to have the one in the middle and Andromeda the one on the right. Andromeda did not return when Narcissa had changed into her nightwear, nor did she return when Narcissa had crawled into her bed, and she did not even return when Bellatrix's light snores could be heard from across the room.

It was dark, the thick black curtains prevented any light outside seeping in, and the only light was that which crept under the door from the passageway outside. Slowly, the door creaked open, and a figure emerged into the darkness, tip-toeing lightly across the room.

'Andy?' Narcissa whispered, careful not to wake Bellatrix.

Andromeda gasped loudly. 'I thought you were asleep, you scared me.' Her voice was hushed, and she laughed lightly.

'Sorry.' Narcissa smiled, in the darkness. 'You can sleep in my bed… If you want.'

Andromeda did not reply for a while, until she turned, and walked over to her younger sister's bed. She pulled back the covers and the cold air hit Narcissa terribly, only to be replaced the next moment with the warmth of Andromeda's body.

'Night, Andy.'

Andromeda kissed her sister's forehead softly. 'Goodnight Cissy.'


End file.
